chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
President Iridia Spark
Biography Iridia Spark is the President of Panem. Storyline Season 1 Career Killers President Spark stands with Aivius Flanagan in front of a large crowd in the capitol. The two smile brightly. President Spark speaks on how the hunger games are necessary, to remind the districts of the power of the capitol. Aivius smiles and speaks on how the reaping will begin soon in District 1, bringing about another hunger games, and to get ready to place bets! A Reaping of Life President Spark and Aivius eat dinner in the Capitol. Aivius asks President Spark if she believes the Hunger Games will keep the districts from rising ever again, which she admits that she does believe so. She explains the districts couldn't rise because the Capitol has weakened them so much, and The Hunger Games shows that the Capitol can do as it wishes, no matter the will of the districts. Party of 24 The tributes load into their chariots, as Aivius and President Spark prepare to deliver commentary. Brenner attempts to kiss Enna, but she shoves him back, causing him to lose balance and fall off the chariot, where he barely moves out of the way to avoid being hit by the District 11 chariot. The crowd laughs hysterically at him, and President Spark points out that a tribute has never fallen off a chariot before. Tyler waves to the crowd until he is grabbed by Natalie, who kisses him passionately, as the crowd cheers extremely loudly. President Spark points out that this seems to be a good year for District 12 tributes. Nightfall President Spark feels a distant presence approach, as she stares at the sky in the capitol, so with so much light around it that no stars shine, save one, the brightest in the night sky. She stares at it, wondering what is to come. Call of Death President Spark sits in her home, staring at the singular visible star. She turns her head along the capital skyline, to suddenly see another star. She calls and demands radio scans of the sky be performed. Feast Another military fortified hovercraft arrives and touches down in the cornucopia. President Spark walks out and demands that all the tributes get inside. Marks, Billie, Cassen, Leo, Kalise, and Trissa need no convincing, while a soldier has to drag a shell shocked Aston into the ship. Another soldier searches the cornucopia, and finds Holland, picking her up and taking her to the ship. The tributes are then flown back to the capitol. Leo is the first tribute to come through. President Spark explains to him that an extra-terrestrial invasion has begun and that she needs to tributes to be willing to be symbols to rally the people and defeat this enemy. He agrees to her plan. When Aston wakes up, he demands to know where his sister is. President Spark informs him that their tracking device lost track of her high in the upper atmosphere, and they have had no record of her since. Billie wakes up to President Spark asking her to rally District 3 to make the technology to support Panem against the alien invaders. Billie accepts, and President Spark begins explaining preparations for the victory tour. Trissa wakes up last, and the doctors inform her that she luckily has suffered no permanent damage to her body due to the trauma of the games. Trissa is relieved until the doctor tells her that there is also bad news. President Spark enters to tell Trissa that when Brenner raped her, she became pregnant. Trissa breaks down sobbing upon hearing this. |-|Season 2=Second tab content goes here. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:Capitol